Diana's happy ending
by cherryblossom-vanilla
Summary: 3 years after Diana goes to Paris, henry goes after her to bring her back to new york. he hopes she accepts so that they could live together. but would diana accepet? would she leave all she worked hard for? one shot, about henry and diana. please review


The Luxe: one shot!

Three years passed since Diana left to Paris. It has been three years since Henry had last seen her. He was now in charge of his Father's business, and for two years now he lived alone. Ever since Penelope met the prince of Persia, and had fallen in love with another man, Henry had not seen her. She was off to find her prince. Penelope wasn't going to let this prince go, not like the prince of Bavaria.

Henry thought of all those events as he sat drinking from his glass, his friend Teddy Cutting was looking at him. Teddy was now married to Elizabeth Holland, Diana's older sister, and they had a son called Keller. Henry envied Teddy. Teddy had gotten his 'happy ending' while Henry was still a lonely man. Even Penelope wasn't with him anymore. Sometimes he wished he could live the day his father announced his engagement with Elizabeth, then he would quickly interrupt and say that he is in love with Diana Holland.

"Still thinking about Ms. Holland are you?" Teddy asked.

Henry nodded sadly "Yes." He sighed "Actually I was planning on visiting her…" He was cut off.

"How on earth are you supposed to go to Paris and leave your business?" Teddy exclaimed.

"That is where you come in." Henry said hopping his friend would not refuse "You can take care of my business for a few weeks can't you?"

"Henry, you can't just let people… take care of your business… it could send you into ruin." Teddy tried to refuse in the most polite way.

"But I trust you Teddy, you are my best friend," Henry said "And you would never send me to ruin."

Teddy sighed "You don't understand what I mean."

"Teddy… if it was Elizabeth… all alone in Paris… and it would have been years since you saw her or talked to her… would you not wish to see her for at least one more time?" Henry tried to choose his words carefully.

"But…" Teddy knew it was true, after all even when Elizabeth was married to Snowden he still wished to see her, and he tried.

"Thank you Teddy," Henry took his friend's silence as acceptance. "I am counting on you."

Teddy sighed. "Your welcome."

The day of Henry's departure arrived. Before leaving, he went to visit the cutting's household for a last time. Henry knew that Teddy wasn't home. That is why he left a note. But before he was able to slip away, He heard Elizabeth calling him.

"Mr. Schoonmaker!" Elizabeth called for Henry to stop.

"Oh, Mrs. Cutting." Henry greeted his friend's wife.

"Oh I am so glad you came." Elizabeth began "I have a favour to ask."

"Oh?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well you see, Diana is now I Paris, where I believe you are going…"

At the mention of Diana, Henry smiled. Elizabeth looked at him "I was hoping that you could give her this." She handed him a note "Mother's sick and she won't see anyone. She says she wants Diana."

"Don't worry, I will bring Diana back." Henry said as he took the note.

"Please do." Elizabeth bid him goodbye.

Henry watched New York as it shrank in the distance of the waves. He sighed heavily, thinking of what he was now leaving behind for about three week's time. But the thought of being able to see Diana made him feel better. Then it struck him, Paris was a big city, and Diana could be anywhere, how on earth was he supposed to find her? Henry groaned, he didn't even know her address. Though once, a week after she left, he send her a telegram but he never got any response. Maybe Diana never received the telegram, or maybe she just didn't want to answer it. She told him to forget about her, saying that he would love again. But Henry didn't, he couldn't. Diana was the first girl he ever loved. Unlike the other girls who he always played around with. Like Penelope, Henry never actually loved Penelope. He used her. In fact, Henry accepted the idea of being with her because she was a bit different, and pretty. But now when he thought about it, he was an idiot, he ruined his life by playing around with girls. Now he would probably never get married. Diana would probably say no if he asked her. Despite the fact that when they get married she would have to go back to New York, she would probably worry about Penelope causing her trouble. Diana wouldn't want to be a second wife, as she called it. Even now that Henry and Penelope were divorced, society knows that he was married before. He was married to Penelope Hayes before.

When Henry arrived, he took asking people if they know anyone by the name of Diana Holland. While walking down in the park, Henry saw a page of a newspaper laying on the floor. He picked it up and took a brief look at the article. It said something about Diana Holland.

"Excuse me." He spoke to a man who walked by "Do you happen to know anyone called Diana Holland?"

"Why… Diana Holland, she writes the gossip column." The man replied.

"Do you know where she lives?" Henry asked, his eyes widening.

The man looked at Henry closely. "Yes."

"Could you tell me?" Henry said, "I have to deliver a note to her."

"Would you like me to do it?" the man asked.

"Well," Henry spoke carefully "that would be very nice of you… but the note is from her sister and she insisted that I give it to her in person."

The man looked at Henry again "What are you to her anyways?"

"Old friend." It wasn't a total lie. Henry was a friend to Diana. He used to be until their feelings for each other changed.

"Ahh, I was starting to worry. You know she is a woman and she lives all by herself." The man laughed "I told her before why not consider getting married, finding someone to love, but she said she couldn't."

Henry nodded, Diana did love him, but he broke her heart. Or did she break his by leaving. Henry took a moment to think of which was the truth. To his dismay it was the first one, he broke her heart. By marrying Penelope, then by lying to her… he said that he would leave Penelope, but she saw them _together_… then they were supposed to run away together, but he stayed in New York. And after all that, he wanted her to still love him, he wanted her to marry him. Henry still did want her to marry him. He loved her way too much.

The man examined Henry for a moment "A word of advice, don't bother propose."

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"I tried once and she turned me down." The man replied.

"Oh," Henry let out a sigh. So first she refused him, then this man, and probably will turn him down for a second time.

"Would you like me to lead you to her house?" The man asked.

"Oh please." Henry replied nodding foolishly.

Diana didn't live in a big house. Her house was small, old and it looked like it belonged to some pauper. But it was clean. She kept the house well. Henry wondered how she was able to do that with all the other work. Then the idea that back in New York, she had servants and so she didn't work. It all didn't make sense to Henry. Diana was so much different then other women, and he didn't mind, he loved her because she was different.

Diana came running to the door "Just a minute!" she shouted.

In a few moments the door was open to reveal a rather shocked Henry. Diana was surprised. What on earth was Henry Schoonmaker doing in Paris? She blinked, thinking it was just her imagination. That is how much she missed him that she imagined him everywhere.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" She decided to be polite. Surly this wasn't the Henry she knew.

"I would like to see Ms. Holland." Henry responded.

"You seem to have found her," Diana didn't know why she said that.

"Di… do you remember me?" Henry suddenly asked.

"Why yes… Mr. Schoonmaker, back from New York," Diana didn't want to be too familiar. After all there was nothing between her and Henry anymore.

"Di please." Henry said, taking a step towards her.

Diana stepped back "just because we are alone doesn't mean you could…" She stopped "What happened to Penelope?" She asked awkwardly.

"Went after the prince of Persia, two years ago." Henry said "so I am all alone now."

Diana wasn't pleased by the last line "Mr. Schoonmaker, I am not for sale. If you would like a girl to play around with you, then I am not the one."

"No! Di… you don't understand. I came to Paris looking for you." Henry tried to explain. "Diana, I couldn't forget you."

Diana was silent, she looked at Henry for a moment "Come in, and then we will talk." She said.

Henry walked in the house and sat on a chair that was placed in the middle of the room. "Di…" His voice trailed.

"What happened to your business?" She asked, offering him some wine.

"Teddy is keeping it for a while." Henry said taking the glass "Until I am back."

"Mr. Cutting…" Diana whispered "What about Elizabeth?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

"Well, Mrs. Cutting now has a son called Keller Cutting," Henry began, he then remembered the note that was is his pocket. Henry took the note out and handed it to Diana "She wants you to have this, says your mother is very sick and she refuses to see anyone. I heard that Ms. Holland calls for you day and night."

"She probably says 'oh Diana you ruined the family'" She muttered.

"No Diana, she wants to see you." Henry assured her.

"How would you know?" Diana's voice sounded of anger.

"Di, I am sorry. I know it is selfish of me to ask you this, but you must come to New York with me." He said.

"Never," Diana began walking around the room awkwardly.

"Diana please." Henry pleaded "I know that I broke your heart many times, but it was always for your own good. And don't worry about Penelope, she is probably married to her prince."

Diana wouldn't hear any of it. Henry continued hoping that she would change her mind "Di, I came here to see you. It has been years since we spoke, since I heard of anything about you, even the telegrams I sent you, you didn't answer them."

"I couldn't answer them! I couldn't bring myself to speaking with you." She replied.

"Di…" Henry took a breath. "There is only one thing that matters now." He looked at her "And that is what you decide."

"I decide to stay in Paris." She said her eyes filling with tears.

Diana wasn't going to be happy if Henry left alone, she wouldn't be happy at all when he leaves and she is back living all by herself. But it was better than facing him for the rest of her life. Diana knew what she was doing; she was trying to run away from her problems.

"Di, you might not love me anymore after all that I have done, and I don't blame you for it. But I just want you to know that I love you. I always did and I always will." Henry stood up and walked to where Diana stood.

She turned around to face him. Oh how she missed being so close to Henry. It has been a long time since she stood so close to him that she could see his handsome face. She looked at him for a long moment "Henry…" She began "I… I lo…"She couldn't say it. _But I have to_, she thought. "Henry… I love you." She said it.

The words struck Henry with shock he thought she would tell him that she loved another man now, and that he would love again. Henry didn't know if what he was going to do is appropriate or not, but he wasn't going to let go of Diana either. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. He looked at Diana for a minute, just to make sure she wasn't bothered. Diana looked up to meet his gaze.

Henry took Diana's face in his hands and brought his lips to hers, kissing her.

Diana kissed Henry back. Only now did she realize that she forgot how it felt. Since her arrival at Paris, Diana hadn't been with any man. She promised that she wouldn't be because she still loved Henry, and because she was still not over what happened. But now it didn't matter, what happened three years ago didn't matter to her anymore. Henry still loved her, he was here with her, and he had come to Paris especially to see her. They were together, just they way they were always supposed to be. Diana didn't want that moment to end. She put her hands around Henry's neck and holding him tightly.

Henry drew back first, his hands still around her waist "Are you coming back?"

Diana was silent as she examined Henry's face. She could go back and be with Henry. If she did, then she would see her sick mother again. She would see Elizabeth and Keller. But if she didn't what would she gain? Her freedom? Her job? Are they more important to her than family and love? Diana couldn't make up her mind. It was society that she hated. She didn't like the New York society. That is why she didn't want to go back.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Please Diana, you know I won't be able to come and see you everyday. But if you are in New York I could. Think about it Diana, if you aren't going to come back for me, to be with me, then do come to New York for the sake of seeing your mother." Henry told her "And what about Keller, he wants to see his aunt, and Elizabeth, she needs you by her side."

Diana sighed "I guess… if I go to New York, I would loose all I worked hard for the past three years." She said "But then, when I think of what I would loose by not going…"

"Di, if you don't come with me then I might die." Henry said "I cannot live without you any longer."

"I know. It is the same for me. I cannot live without you."

"Then come with me, we could get married and live together forever. And please Di, don't say 'but society won't allow it'" Henry wasn't going to give Diana any chance of finding excuses.

"Get married?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Henry replied "Diana, would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Schoonmaker?"

Diana blinked "Yes!" she replied.

Henry tightened his arms around Diana hugging her. He looked at her for a moment, once they go back to New York she would be his bride. The thought made Henry smile, he looked at her for another minute then leaned in and kissed her.

Diana stepped on the shore of her home. She was back in New York. Henry was by her side. Diana was going to see her mother again, her sister, Keller (for the first time), but most importantly she was going to be with Henry forever. They would get married and Penelope wouldn't be able to stop them, because she wasn't in New York anymore.

It has been well over a month since Diana was back. No one was able to believe it at first, but now they were all used to it. Mrs. Holland was feeling better now Diana was back. It turned Henry was right, Mrs. Holland did want to see _Diana_. When Diana first saw her mother, she began to cry. She couldn't believe that her mother actually wanted to see _her_ and not Elizabeth, though Mrs. Holland always favoured the older daughter, this time she wanted Diana.

Diana paid a visit to the Cuttings, and was on her way back when she decided to go to the drawing room to see if her mother was there. Diana stuck her head through the open doorway.

"Mother, are you in here?" She whispered.

"Oh Diana, come in." Her mother replied.

Diana walked into the room to see her mother, Aunt Edith and Henry_. Henry?_ She wondered. _Why is he here?_

Diana walked in the room. It was awkward. Her mother was smiling as if the most pleasing thing happened. Her Aunt was doing the same thing and Henry… well Henry looked happy but worried at the same time. Diana stood in the middle of the room.

"Sit," Her mother told her.

Diana took a seat in the closest chair to her. She looked at her mother, "What is the matter?"

Her mother kept on smiling "Would you like to tell her, Mr. Schoonmaker?"

"Oh," Henry was not paying much attention. It seemed as if he was thinking of something.

"Well, you see… Mr. Schoonmaker here wants to ask you something." Her mother went on.

Diana looked at Henry, who got up and walked to where she sat. Henry sat on his knees in front of Diana.

Diana looked at her mother and Aunt. She saw that they took playing their cards and acted as if they were not paying attention to them, though she knew that they were. Diana's gaze went back from her mother and Aunt to Henry.

"Diana, would you marry me?" Henry asked her.

Diana was surprised; she wanted to say yes, but… She looked at her mother, who nodded to her smiling. She then looked at her Aunt to smiled at her. Diana looked at Henry who stared at her with hope.

"Um…" she stammered. "Um…"

"Please Di," Henry whispered.

Diana gulped. She took a breath as she decided what to say.

"Diana, would you?" Henry asked her again.

"Yes," Diana nodded.

Henry smiled and she smiled back. Diana looked at Henry, they were finally going to live the life they wanted, together.

Diana and Henry sat reading the list of people that they invited. Henry read the list, and then re-read it again. He looked at Diana, "do you think we have everyone?" He asked.

Diana looked at the list "No," She replied.

"What? Who did I forget?" Henry asked confused.

"Penelope Hayes," Diana answered.

"You want her to come?" Henry asked, he didn't know what had gotten in Diana that she wanted Penelope of all people in the world.

"Yes," Diana nodded "So that she could watch how our story ends, unable to do anything." Diana let out a laugh.

Henry laughed too "Alright then. She deserves what she would get. Besides, I want to see her prince, if he is still in love with her."

Diana smiled. She finally is going to get her happy ending.

Henry looked at Diana; she would be the new Mrs. Schoonmaker. No; she was the _real_ Mrs. Schoonmaker. Henry smiled at Diana, and took her in his arms, she was his true bride.


End file.
